


Rabbit Hole

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Clark陷入了一个可怕的轮回





	Rabbit Hole

Clark感觉自己在坠落。  
他失去了一切力量，时空裂隙里的粒子乱流干扰了他自身的组成分子，现在他只能向着无尽的黑暗里坠落。Clark什么都听不到也看不到，只有他的红披风在漂浮着，周围都是黑暗——对超级视力来说的黑暗。  
大概又过了十几分钟，Clark终于看到了一个星球。  
尽管他并不愿意登上那个星球，他的本能告诉他要离那里远一点，但是他除了在那里着陆别无选择。  
天启星。  
Clark落在了上面，他没有一点力气，漫长的无重力漂浮让他感觉头重脚轻。Clark在这个充满红色岩石与沙砾的星球上漫无目的地走着，他祈祷不要见到任何Darkside的手下。他的通讯器坏了，无法与联盟取得联系，还是暂时不要冒险。  
“你想去哪儿？Kal.”  
Clark警觉的转过身，Darkside就在他的身后。  
他想要逃，现在他绝无胜算可言。Clark从未如此狼狈过，他向反方向奋力奔跑着，对自己一反常态的懦弱感到愤恨。他听不到身后有什么动静，忍不住回头望了一眼。他身后空无一人，等他再次将视线转到前方时，Darkside就站在音爆通道的出口。对方借助身形的优势只用一只手就将Clark死死攥住，Clark惊恐的看着Darkside猩红的双眼，仿佛已经知道将有什么发生在他身上，就像已经经历了无数次。  
“不！放开我！”Clark挣扎着，可Darkside稍稍用力他身上的制服就化为了麋粉。  
Darkside岩石般的手指扫过他的皮肤，让Clark的身上出现了不少红色的痕迹。Clark的双腿被分开，将整个私处暴露出来。Darkside只是伸入了一个指节Clark就发出了痛苦的声音，而暴君并没有费心照顾Clark，他将手指推到底后立即开始扩张。Clark柔软的肠壁几乎被磨肿了，紧绷的肌肉因为疼痛也渐渐开始麻痹。  
等到Clark不再剧烈地挣扎后，Darkside立即扶着自己的阴茎捅了进去。他没有给Clark缓冲的时间，按住Clark的腰让他一下子坐了下去。  
“啊——！”Clark疼得发抖，硬生生逼出几滴泪来。  
而在Darkside眼里这是绝美的画面：光明之子以一种羞辱的方式坐在他的身上，他的阴茎埋在Clark的后穴里。紧裹着阴茎的肉环被彻底撑开，充血后呈现出殷红色。Clark又不敢合上腿，大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤贴在他的囊袋上，腰身和胸前都布满了红色的擦痕。  
当Darkside开始握住Clark的腰上下抽插时Clark立即哭喊了出来，火热的肠壁紧紧包围着他的阴茎并有规律的挤压着，这让Darkside忍不住加快了速度。粗粝的手指按上了Clark挺立的乳珠，丝丝快感和被撑开的钝痛混合在一起几乎让Clark晕了过去。  
事实上他真的晕了过去，当Clark再次醒来时他看到自己的小腹被撑出一个隆起的形状，精液和其他液体黏糊糊地粘在他的腿根与身上各处，等到Darkside再次释放的时候Clark感觉自己要被撑坏了。  
“不要了，太多了……”他举起无力的手臂企图阻止Darkside继续施暴，而后者只是将他狠狠摔在一个石案上。  
Clark的后穴被彻底撑开，留下一个圆形的小口无力的抽搐着，白色的污浊一股一股地流了出来。他的小腹被自己无意识高潮是射出的精液弄得乱七八糟，无法闭合的双腿瘫软地张开。  
“You seem to find a good bitch.”  
“Thanos，”Darkside说道，“你的时间宝石在削弱他的力量。”  
“你不喜欢温顺的猎物？”  
“当然，你永远不能否认征服的乐趣。”  
Thanos拉过Clark的一条腿直接肏了进去，借助之前的润滑和扩张几乎毫不费力。Clark靠在Thanos冰凉的护甲上毫无抵抗的力气，他痛苦的嘶吼渐渐变成了渴望的呻吟，这让Thanos更加兴奋。

Clark不知道自己又昏迷了多长时候，等他再次清醒的时候他看到了Thanos手上闪着绿光的宝石。他必须要离开这里，无论如何，他想要躲避那光芒，最后还是在强光中失去了意识。

又是黑暗。  
Clark发现自己还穿着制服，在虚无中漂浮着。  
但是这回他记得之前发生的事情，他吓坏了，他不想再经历一次，因为他知道只要再经历一次他就会被彻底击垮。  
他被卷入了时间乱流已经有很久了，在这里他无法估计时间，但是他现在清晰的记得他已经落到天启星上有不下几百回了。每一次他登上那里都要被Darkside和Thanos狠狠地侵犯无数次，直到Thanos转动他的戒指让他再重新接受一次。  
Clark想要改变降落的路线，但是每一次他像被磁铁吸引一般回到天启星上。他知道自己陷入了什么可怕的循环，而他没有解决的办法。他想要呐喊，想要尖叫，但是声音却被梗塞在喉咙里。  
直到Clark再次看到眼前的天启星，他知道自己再也逃不出去了。


End file.
